


Cataract

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [627]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Sea Dog, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: We all know Ducky threw a french cop over a cliff, but what's the whole story. Here's my take at part of it.





	Cataract

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/18/2001 for the word [cataract](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/18/cataract).
> 
> cataract  
> A great fall of water over a precipice; a large waterfall.  
> A downpour; a flood.  
> A clouding or opacity of the lens or capsule of the eye, which obstructs the passage of light.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #301 Crime.
> 
> In season 1 episode 3 Sea Dog, Ducky and Gibbs mention Ducky throwing a French cop off a cliff. I just had to play with that scene.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cataract

“Isn’t that a crime?” Gibbs couldn’t help asking as he watched Ducky shove the french cop over the cataract. He was still new to NCIS at this point in time. He looked over the cliff and watched the cop fall into the lake below. 

“He needed to cool off.” Ducky muttered very unhappy with the treatment he’d received at the hands of the french cop. As if he were a doddering old fool who didn’t know what he was doing, they were the ones who called him out. Ducky grumbled.

Gibbs knew then not to mess with Ducky. Clearly, he wouldn’t like the results.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
